Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus stellt Miley Stewart und Hannah Montana dar. thumb|206px Leben ---- In Arbeit Filmografie ---- 'Filme' * 2010: Mit Dir an meiner Seite (The Last Song) * 2011: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * 2007: High School Musical 2 * 2008: Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * 2009: Die Zauberer an Bord mit Hannah Montana (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana) * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) * 2010: Sex and the City 2 'Fernsehserien' * 2001–2003: Dothumb|Miley Cyrus und Lady Gagac * 2003: Big Fish * 2006: Hotel Zack & Cody( The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) * 2006–2011: Hannah Montana * 2009: Zack & Cody an Bord (The Suite Life on Deck) 'Synchronsprechrollen' * 2007: Kuzco’s Königsklasse (The Emperor’s New School) * 2007: Tauschrausch (The Replacements) * 2008: Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle (Bolt) Trivia *Ihren Durchbruch verdankte sie der TV-Serie Hannah Montana aus dem Hause Disney. *Miley's Lieblingshomepage ist 'http://www.peopleofwalmart.com' *Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist 'Don't Die, My Love' von Lurlene McDaniel *Sie hat bereits über 100 Songs geschrieben *Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester liebt sie es sich das High School Musical (2006) anzusehen *Miley liebt chinesisches Essen *Das Lieblingslied das ihr Vater schrieb ist "Achy Breaky Heart" *Sie liebt das Album 'Breakaway' von Kelly Clarkson *Miley schreibt Tagebuch *Sie ist Fan von Angelina Jolie und Jennifer Aniston *2007 sagte Miley sie hatte nie professionell singen gelernt *Als sie 11 war, sprach sie beim Casting für Hannah Montena vor - allerdings wollte sie damals die Rolle der Lilly Truscott *2008 änderte sie ihren Vornamen offiziell von Destiny Hope zu Miley *Im März 2009 veröffentlichte sie ihre eigene Biografie *Miley wollte Hochzeitsplanerin werden *Sie ist befreundet mit der Sängerin Taylor Swift *Nachdem Miley 2009 ihrer Twitter Account auflöste liefen ihre Fans Sturm. Eine von ihnen schrieb einen Drohbrief an Miley, in dem sie die Sängerin versucht zum twittern zu bringen, indem sie die eigene Katze aufs Spiel setzte. Als Miley auf die Drohung nicht einging, verkündete der Fan seine Katze gegessen zu haben. *Ihre Patentante ist Dolly Parton *Miley kann sich nicht vorstellen jeden Tag mit einer Person zusammen zu sein *Während einer Tour befreundete sie sich mit Mandy Jiroux. Zusammen haben die beiden einen Youtube Channel *Sie hat Angst vor Spinnen *Für Hannah Montana ist sie maximal 5 Minuten in der Maske gewesen. Für ihren Auftritt in 'Sex and the City 2' verbrachte sie 4 Stunden in der Maske und das um 5 Minuten lang sich selbst zu spielen. *Sie wacht jeden Morgen um 5 Uhr auf, liest in der Bibel und schläft wieder ein - Sie nennt diese Zeit 'ihre Zeit' *Trennte sich 2007 von ihrem Freund Nick Jonas nach 1 1/2 Jahren Beziehung. Nach der Trennung färbte sie sich die Haare schwarz als Zeichen der Trauer. *Von sich selbst sagt sie schlecht Geheimnisse behalten zu können *Mit 2 Jahren saß sie zum ersten Mal auf einem Pferd *Den Song 'I miss you' schrieb sie nach dem Tod ihres Großvaters *Sie ging zusammen mit ihrem Vater zur Premiere von "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" *Miley liebt den Geruch von Vanille *Sie hat die schlechte Angewohnheit an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen *Miley kann nicht surfen *Sie feierte ihren 16. Geburtstag im Disneyland (Kalifornien) *Miley mag keine Vampire und keine Vampir-Geschichten *In der Schule wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern gemobbt. Sie wurde sogar auf der Toilette eingesperrt und man schrieb ihr einen Drohbrief *Sie trug 2008 zu der Oscar-Verleihung ein rotes Valentino Kleid *Ihre Großmutter ist die einzige Person die sie immer noch Destiny nennt *Miley leidet an Tachycardie (Herzrasen) *Sie liebt die TV Serie 'Sex and the City' *Für den Film Hannah Montana - Der Film nahm sie Reitstunden *Miley ist Linkshändern (wie ihr Vater). Als sie 5 Jahre alt war, brachte ihr Vater ihr bei mit der rechten Hand zu schreiben. Sie schreibt auch heute noch mit rechts, macht aber alles andere mit links. *Sie bewundert Meryl Streep *Den Kuss in 'Mit dir an meiner Seite' haben sie am ersten Drehtag gedreht. Das war der ersten Kuss von Miley und Liam Hemsworth. *Ihr Onkel arbeitet als Bodyguard *Sie löste ihren Twitter-Account auf Wunsch Ihres Freundes Liam auf. *Als sie klein war ging sie oft nach den Konzerten ihres Vaters auf die Bühne und half all die Blumen und Armbänder einzusammen, die seine Fans auf die Bühne geworfen hatten. *In zwei Radio-Interviews sagte sie, dass sie die Twilight-Saga nicht mag und die Filme auch nicht sehen wird. Zudem wäre der Fankult um die Forks-Vampire schon unheimlich. *Miley liebt die Farbe Pink *Zu ihren Lieblings-Sendungen zählen George Lopez & The Nanny *Sie sagt von sich selbst nicht romantisch zu sein und wegen einem Diner bei Kerzenschein nicht auszuflippen. Sie findet dies zu weichlich und ist lieber am Strand. *Sie hat nie Schauspiel-Unterricht gehabt *Zu der Oscarverleihung 2010 trug sie ein Kleid von Jenny Packham *Sie mag keine Musicals *2010 kaufte sie sich ihre erste eigene Villa die sie ganz im Zen-Stil einrichtete *Twitter verließ sie nachdem sie wegen einer Äußerung bezüglich ' Pro Homosexuelle Ehen' angegriffen wurde *Sie sagt, dass sie nicht so rebellisch ist wie ihr Charakter in 'Mit dir an meiner Seite' *Tattoo: Das Wort 'Love' - Ohr *Sie mag keine Kostümanproben *2010 sagte Miley in einem TV Interview, dass Sänger Justin Bieber ihr Telefonstreiche gespielt habe und sie damit sogar dazu brachte die Handynummer zu ändern *Nicholas Sparks erlaubte ihr den Namen ihrers Charakters in 'Mit dir an meiner Seite' selbst auszusuchen und sie nannte sich 'Ronnie' weil ihr Großvater so hieß *Miley mag die TV-Serie 'Glee' nicht *Um sich die Rolle der Hannah Montana zu sichern, musste Miley 4x nach Los Angeles fliegen *Im Juni 2010 veröffentlichte Promi-Blogger Perez Hilton ein Fake-Foto von Miley auf dem sie keine Unterwäsche trägt. Da Miley zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht Volljährig war, droht ihm nun eine Haftstrafe von 15 Jahren. *Da sie ein Loch im Herzen hat muss sie gut auf sich aufpassen *Damit ihre Zahnspange nicht auffiel, wurde sie an der Innenseite der Zähne angebracht *Sie war ein großer Michael Jackson Fan und trug, als sie Lady Gaga traf ein Jackson T-Shirt *Nicholas Sparks hat sogar Einflüsse der echten Miley in das Skript von 'Mit dir an meiner Seite' eingebaut *Sie kann nicht gut allein sein und braucht immer jemanden zum reden. Wenn sie alleinist schreibt sie Songs über hinterlässt Sprachmitteilungen auf ihrem Handy. *Ihr Lieblings Party Song ist 'Bad Romance' von Lady Gaga *Für den Film 'Mit dir an meiner Seite' musste sie jeden Abend üben Klavier zu spielen und dabei den Rücken gerade zu halten und ihre Hand in einer bestimmten Position *Ihr Bruder brachte den Vögeln im Haus bei 'Blöde Miley - Blöde Miley' zu sagen *Der Disney - Konzern verdiente 2008 geschätzte eine Milliarde Dollar an Hannah Montana Fan-Produkte *Taylor Lautner und sie sind schon seit Jahren gute Freunde. Die beiden hatten sich bei einem Casting kennengelernt noch bevor Miley als Hannah Montana durchgestartet war und er noch lange nicht der Werwolf Jacob Black war. *Tattoo: Direkt unter dem Busen die Worte 'Just Breath'. Sie ließ es sich stechen nachdem eine Freundin von ihr gestorben war *Justin Bieber würde, wenn er bei einem Grease Remake die Rolle des Danny spielen dürfte und er sich die Sandy aussuchen dürfte Miley ohne zögern wählen. *Tattoo: Kleines Herz auf dem kleinen Finger - Das gleiche Tattoo hat auch ihre Mutter *Oktober 2010 reichten ihre Eltern die Scheidung ein *Im Dezember 2010 tauchte ein Video auf, dass sie beim Bong rauchen zeigt *Ihre Schulfreundin Nicole Mullen-Holm behauptete im Dezember 2010, dass Miley ihre Mitschüler gemobbt haben soll und nicht das Opfer gewesen wäre, wie sie es in ihrem Buch 'Miles to go' schrieb *Ende Dezember 2010 wurde bekannt, dass das Haus ihrer Eltern in Los Angeles für 7 Millionen Dollar zum Verkauf angeboten wurde *Im Januar 2011 wurde bekannt, dass ihre Mutter Tish als ihre Agentin fungieren würde *Ein Cocktail wurde nach ihr benannt 'The Miley Ray' - Zwei Schuss Malibu Kokosnuss Rum, Ananassaft, Eis, und ein Schuss Blue Caracao sowie Limettensaft *Sie macht Werbung für Damenbinden von Sym *Sie hat ein Traumfänger Tattoo über den Rippen *Nach den Dreharbeiten zu dem Film 'LOL' sagte Ashley Greene, dass Miley die Lebenserfahrung einer 40jährigen habe *Im Februar 2011 bezeichnete ihr Vater sie im Interview mit dem 'GQ' Magazine als zweite Anna Nicole Smith und das sie das Unglück förmlich anzöge Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Stub